Edwards erstes Yeah
by Aujouri
Summary: "AAhh. Mr Cullen. Was geht!", hörte ich leise durch den Hörer. "Ähm. Wie bitte! Naja. Ich habe mich gerade gewundert, dass man bei yahoo auch googlen kann", sagte er.


_Edwards erstes Yeah_

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört uns. Twilight ist und bleibt Eigentum der großartigen Stephenie Meyer. Das hier ist nur zum Spaß und wir verdienen hiermit kein Geld._

_Erste Partner-Fanfic meinerseits. Im Genre Humor angesiedelt. Ich denke allein der Titel sagt alles aus. xD _

_Das hier wär nie entstanden durch die die grandiose Idee von __**.de/user/Sunlight_**_

_. _

_Auch wenn wir Edward lieben wir er ist, war es doch interessant mal ein bisschen mit Edwards sprechen herum zuspielen. Ich glaub das Prädikat höchstwertvoll, passt nicht so ganz hierein. _

_Aber dennoch viel Spaß! Und zeigt der guten __**Sunlight_ **__mal wie gut sie schreibt!_

Ich fand einen alten Zettel, den ich in meiner alten Jogginghose aufgehoben hatte, der an Mrs Cullen Adressiert war. Ich las ihn jetzt mindestens schon zum zehnten Mal. Da merkte ich, wie mir Edwards Sprachstil allmählich auf die Nerven ging. Immerhin lebten wir im . Das konnte so nicht weitergehen. "Edward!", rief ich leicht zu gereizt. "Ja, Liebste?", hauchte er vom Nebenzimmer?  
"Edward, ich muss mal mit dir reden...", sagte ich und setzte mich in Bewegung. Schneller als sonst, sauste ich durchs Zimmer. Er empfing mich und legte seine Lippen an mein Ohr. "Was ist los?", fragte er, leicht verdattert.

"Ich denke wir sollten was an deinem Sprachstil tun", sagte ich rigoros und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Er wirkte immer noch ziemlich ratlos.  
"Bella, Liebste, wovon redest du? Meine Art und Weise zu sprechen ist doch ausgezeichnet." Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf und tippte mir gegen die Nase.  
"Nein, nein, nein. Du verstehst das nicht." Ich zog ihn zu einem Computer und zeigte ihm was ich bereits rausgesucht hatte. "Hier schau. Ich bin mal eben zu yahoo und hab Sprachtraining/Sprachanpassung gegoogelt. Ja guck nicht so, da kann man auch googeln. Ey, da gibs' richtig gute Treffer, Edward. So stell dich nicht so an und bring deiner _Liebsten _ihr Handy und lass mich diese verdammte Nummer da anrufen. Du wirst sehen in Null Komma nichts, sprichst du wie jeder andere versaute Teenager. Naja oder so wie Emmett."  
Edward blickte mich geschockt an. "Man kann bei yahoo googlen?"

"Ja du Dummerchen!", bekam ich unter meinem kleinen Lachanfall raus.  
"Da kann man sowas auch!" Ich kicherte immer noch.  
Der Mann auf der anderen Seite meines Handys meldete sich mit einem lauten "Hey, was geht?", und ich musste ein grinsen unterdrücken.  
"Ist da das Sprachtraining? Hier spricht Mrs Cullen, mein Mann könnte mal ein paar Hinweise bekommen.", ich lächelte Edward ermutigend an. "Nimm schon.", sagte ich an ihn gewandt.  
"Ihr Mann?", fragte der Mann belustigt.  
"Ja". ich übergab Edward das Handy.  
"Hallo, hier spricht Edward Cullen", sagte er.  
"AAhh. Mr Cullen. Was geht?", hörte ich leise durch den Hörer.  
"Ähm. Wie bitte? Naja. Ich habe mich gerade gewundert, dass man bei yahoo auch googlen kann", sagte er.  
Der Mann auf der anderen Seite des Handys lachte laut. "Aus welchem Jahrhundert kommst du, Alter? Ey, natürlich kann man bei yahoo googlen. Das is voll korrekt sag ich dich."  
Edward blickte mich verzweifelt an antworte aber an den Mann gewandt. "Das Heißt: Das ist voll korrekt sag ich _dir_ nicht dich. Und korrekt? Ich bitte Sie, das verwendet man höchstens für eine richtig gelöste Mathematikaufgabe."  
"Na hör mal, ich werd doch wissen man ich dich und dir benutze, Kumpel. Isch bin voll korrekt, das angeht. Verstehste mir? Und lass wir mal das mit deiner _Mathematikaufgabe_? Ich dachte ich rede mit einem Mr Cullen?"  
Edward schnaubte. "Das tun Sie ja auch. Könnte ich Sie darum bitten mich zu siezen. Dabei würde ich mich wohler fühlen."  
"Stehst du auf sowas? Ich mein siezt deine Frau dir auch, Alter? Wenn du hier so ein Perversling bist, nene Junge da steh ich nun wirklich nich drauf."  
"Das meinte ich doch gar nicht"; schrie Edward eschauffiert und ich lachte urplötzlich drauf los. Natürlich erntete ich einen bösen Blick.

Oh-oh, aber das lohnte sich wirklich.  
Ich hatte mich seit langem nicht mehr so amüsiert. Edward Miene, sein Geschrei, und der verzweifelte Versuch den Mann am Telefon zu verstehen, das passte alles so überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Als ich seinem Blick zum zweiten Mal begegnete hatte er das Handy zugeklappt. Ich schaute ihn verdutzt an. "Ich hab gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du aufgelegt hast", murmelte ich an seiner so plötzlich gekommenen Schulter. "Er hat aufgelegt Liebste. Entschuldige, ich meinte: Der Spacko hat einfach mal voll krass aufgelegt Alte", ich spürte das leise Lachen, als es seinen Körper zum vibrieren brachte. "Okay, das andere hat mir besser gefallen. Ach Edward, du weißt, das ich dich auch mit deinem falschen Jahrhunderts-Gerede liebe oder?"  
"Yeaah", er lachte wieder.  
"Okay. Jetzt kannst du wieder normal werden. Wenn Renesmee dich so hört. Du bist grad noch schlimmer als Emmett!", ich verdrehte die Augen, weil das fast unmöglich war, Emmett zu übertreffen. Daraufhin musste ich wieder grinsen.  
"Ach Bella, ich möchte doch nur, dass du glücklich bist. Egal was ich dazu machen muss. Du und Ness-Renesmee, ihr seit das wichtigste in meinem Leben."  
"Ich weiß, und ich bin glücklich, wenn du glücklich bist. Also werd wieder mein Edward. So wie ich ihn kenne und liebe", sagte ich, und in meiner Stimme lag soviel ernst, dass er mir sein schiefes Lächeln schenkte, das kurz darauf zu einem breiten grinsen wurde.

Ende


End file.
